Overnight Or Blackout
Overnight Or Blackout is a HTFF episode from season 92. Plot At midnight, Lucy tells a scary story to her firends in living room, they all seems having fun until the power failure. Flippy goes to outside and checks the electric grid, but ends up get electrocuted and cause the town blackout. Moments later, Vinyl Scar wraps Flippy's injuries with bandages, meanwhile Ginger finds and lights a candle only by snapping his fingers. He puts the candle on a table, sits on couch and reads a book. Lucy hugs Flippy, Oak covers himself with a blanket, while Shiny Twinkle checks something on her laptop. Suddenly an idea popped out from Vinyl's head and she tells to her friends to build a tree house, all of her friends even Flippy agree with her. Shiny Twinkle, who looks on her laptop, laugh on something, when Flippy takes a look at her laptop, it revealed to be characters's activity while the town still blackout. At The Journalist's office, Irin is shown trying to light the place with Amp's electricity power, meanwhile Dexter is shown hiding behind Zee in extremely fear either the blackout or The Clams or both. At Pranky's house, Pranky himself shown setting some pranks around him for safety. At Giggles's house, Petunia tries to search some lights, Giggles searches some foods in refrigerator, Flaky hugs a teddy bear for being scared, while Lammy looks around with her imaginary friend. Flippy becomes un-amused by Shiny Twinkle's act and closes the laptop, causing her get enraged and they both fight each other. Fortis and Ginger sigh for them and let them do their things. Outside of Flippy's house, Lucy and Vinyl shown building a tree house. Oak also helps them but a bucket of nails fall onto him, the nails injuring as well (possibly) killing him. Vinyl get shocked by his injuries and wraps him with bandages. While still building, Lucy starts juggling clubs and tools but ends up impaling Flippy, causing him fallen to the road and his head get ran over by a car. A hour later, the treehouse finished and everyone sigh in relief. Lucy, Fortis, Shiny Twinkle, and Oak go inside the treehouse, meanwhile Ginger, Cross, and Vinyl go other characters' houses for invite them all to their treehouse. At Josh's house, Josh is seen painting a picture of Stacy, Sniffles searches the flashlight while Nutty eats some candies. Ginger comes in and invites them three to tree house as soon enough, he then leave while Josh and Sniffles shaking in fear. At Morton and Mix's house, Morton is telling a scary story but neither Daphne and Emmy are scared of his story, they both call Morton's stroy "lame", making Morton depressed. Mix comforts him and gives a glass of milk, when Morton drinks it, Ginger suddenly scares him just by standing behind him and asking him about the invites. Morton spits the milk on Daphne's face, causing her get enraged and punches his face. Category:Season 92 episodes Category:Fan Episodes